The present invention relates to a transversely mountable power train for a vehicle comprising a power take off, and more particularly but not exclusively to such a transversely mountable power train for an amphibious vehicle. The invention also relates to a vehicle having a transversely mounted power train with a power take off.
1. Description of the Relevant Art
In an amphibious vehicle it is advantageous to use a transverse power train for driving the rear wheels of the vehicle, because the power train does not extend far forward of the rear wheels. The weight of the power train is therefore positioned towards the back of the vehicle, which is necessary for good vehicle performance when the vehicle is in marine mode. Furthermore, the position of the power train maximizes the space available towards the front of the vehicle for the passenger compartment.
In a conventional mid-engined vehicle having a transverse power train, there is usually no power take off. However, in the case of an amphibious vehicle, it is usually necessary to provide power to a marine propulsion unit, for example a water jet or propeller, positioned at the rear of the vehicle, and therefore a power take off is required.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide a power take off from a transverse power train, which is suitable for powering a marine propulsion unit of an amphibian vehicle.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a power train for a vehicle comprising an engine and gearbox adapted for mounting transversely within the vehicle, characterised in tat a power take off means is mounted to an input shaft of the gearbox for rotation therewith, the power take off means being arranged externally of a casing of the gearbox.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a vehicle having a power train in accordance with the first aspect of the invention. Preferably the vehicle is an amphibious vehicle and the power take off drives a marine propulsion unit of the vehicle.